Presently, drones are becoming more noticed by the public. The general public are becoming more aware of drones and other unmanned aerial vehicles. Much of the attention can be attributed to hobbyists who use drone for recreational purposes. Drones, on their own, can be a great source of amusement and education. For instance, drones can be used to study local atmospheric conditions, or to monitor local traffic without the use of helicopter that are often noisy and expensive. Although drones do come with cameras and extended battery life, on their own, most drones do not come with other attachments to make themselves more accessible for other uses. For instance, drones cannot land over water because they do not contain a floatation device similar to pontoons found on seaplanes or amphibious aircrafts. Also, most drones are not capable of performing water-based tasks such as taking underwater photographs.
There are pontoons for drones currently on the market. However, many of these pontoons are not a single float for the drone. Instead, other pontoons are made of at least two separate floats, which causes more instability and imbalance. More importantly, these pontoons do not have any storage capability. Even with the pontoons currently available on the market, most drones cannot take underwater photographs or video because the drone's must be kept suspended over the water to prevent water from damaging the drone's hardware. Consequently, the drone camera cannot see through the surface of the water. Further, although there exists camera lens attachment for use in underwater photography, most are not readily adaptable for drones.
An objective of the present invention is to provide users with a pontoon attachment for drones, an underwater camera attachment for drone cameras, and a storage compartment for carrying a payload over any body of water using the drone. The present invention provides users a pontoon that is more stable and better balanced. The pontoon of the present invention is hollow to allow users to store the items within the pontoon. Also, the pontoon contains an assortment of snaps, slots, and/or clips external to its surface in order attach a wide variety of drones. The present invention also provides a variety of underwater lens attachment that is submerged underwater to allow the drone to record the underwater without exposing the hardware of the drone.